Organizations and enterprises may often disseminate new software applications to large numbers of individuals or endpoint devices. For example, a business may request that all or a portion of its employees download an application that will facilitate their work or improve the security of their devices. To ensure that data handled by an application within an organization is properly managed and secured (e.g., not accessed by unauthorized or external entities), the organization may require that users authenticate themselves or their endpoint devices to the application. Traditional methods for registering or enrolling a user with an application may involve prompting the user to manually provide authentication credentials when installing and setting up the application.
Unfortunately, these conventional methods may be tedious and/or cumbersome for many users. For example, applications that handle sensitive data may require users to generate and enter long, complicated passwords. Some organizations may attempt to streamline the process of authenticating users or endpoint devices by inserting authentication credentials (e.g., tokens) into applications before distributing the applications to the users. However, this solution may be impractical or unfeasible for many applications, as encrypted or signed application packages may not be easily modified. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for authenticating applications installed on computing devices.